Peaks of power (W) received from commercial power supplies to be consumed are attempted to be suppressed. A related technology is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for suppressing peaks of power low in a system configured by plural loads. In the technology, an operation schedule of the plural loads is generated so that operation time periods of the plural loads are minimized to the necessary levels and overlapping operation time periods of the loads are minimized. Operations of the plural loads are controlled based on the operation schedule.